


Escape

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poison, Romance, baekhyunasharley, basedoffsuicidesquad, chanyeolasthejoker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: Poison, their current relationship was restored by poison.Chanyeol was very possessive and Baekhyun was very tempting.





	1. Foreword

"Try escaping, darling. I'll find you,"

"I won't let you win, sweetheart."

 

"I won't hesitate to pull the trigger."

"Do what you've to do, I won't surrender."

 

An intense love-hate relationship has secured both men a saved spot in the Underworld.  
Lovers in the past, psychotic lovers in the present.

 

**Beta: Smugjong**


	2. Prologue

Glasses filled with poison were secretly delivered to Baekhyun; he had been invited to a celebration held at the darkest hour in Tokyo. He was fluent in Japanese but very unaware of the traitorous plans working against him at this very moment. Baekhyun tapped glasses with the empty champagne flute in Jongdae’s hand.

“Congrats on your promotion! You’ll do amazing.” Baekhyun was gleaming in delight at the compliment – he’d had a very successful career in Tokyo so far and didn’t plan on stepping down anytime soon. His hand shook slightly as he brought the rim of the glass to his mouth, forcing down a sip. A small forced doubtful grin stretches across his face, he swallows the remaining substance down his throat and sets the glass back on the table.

“I’m honored to have been offered the position.” Baekhyun answered, his eyes suddenly fighting to stay open. His vision, affected by what had been poured in his glass, suddenly grew hazy and began to narrow. It was beginning to get harder to breathe and the whole room felt too hot, as if he had to fight for oxygen.

“W-water… please—” Baekhyun stuttered with a whimper, voice hardly audible as every word struggled to escape from his throat. Jongdae smiled wickedly, mouth opening and lips moving slowly in Baekhyun’s narrowing gaze, watching the smaller boy pass out only a second later.

 

-

 

“Tempting… he’s very tempting.” The man walked through the hall that led to the secluded area Baekhyun had been imprisoned within. He caressed the knives hanging off his belt, a malicious grin spreading across his pale, damaged face. Jongdae leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes focused on the bulletproof window where they could view their prisoner, weak and trapped inside its walls.

“Chanyeol, your targets have always been quite unique and outstanding.” Jongdae remarked, his voice steady as he observed the man behind the glass. Chanyeol pulled his revolver out, casually aiming it at the floor.

“You can keep that information to yourself.” Chanyeol replied as he tilted his gun, directing the weapon at his friend and colleague. Jongdae snickered, his shoulders heaving mid-laugh.

“You’re very possessive – I don’t think the word ‘sharing’ even exists in your dictionary.”

“You catch on quickly.” Chanyeol slid his revolver back on his belt, turning towards the window to observe his beloved captive.

“Byun Baekhyun will certainly be surprised.”

“Prepare the robe and a decent set of clothes for him when he awakens.” Jongdae nodded curtly, Chanyeol disappearing into the darkness of the corridor, awaiting the warmth of his lover.

-

The slow, burning ache in his bones grew stronger and the pain growing unbearable; his eyelids felt heavy but they opened slowly, cautiously. Heavy metal restrained his wrists above his head, keeping him fixed against a brick wall. His lips parted as he tried to speak but nothing would come out, his words dying in this throat. A heavy thump sounded throughout the room, Baekhyun’s neck aching as he peered up in barely concealed terror. Although he couldn’t see much, the person sauntering towards him was incredibly familiar. Baekhyun gasped in recognition, his eyes overflowing with tears and relief at being rescued clear on his tired face.

“The fabled lover has finally awakened.” Jongdae crouched down slowly, watching as Baekhyun’s lips trembled and pitifully tried to speak again.

“Someone very special awaits your presence this evening.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened, shaking although he has no idea who could possibly want anything to do with him.

“We’ve to prepare you for a dinner with your charming lover.” The corners of Jongdae’s lips tilted up in a sincere-looking smile, although Baekhyun sincerely doubted it was genuine. He blinked his eyes rapidly, his gaze still unfocused and exhausted.

“Let’s take these off, okay?” Jongdae eased himself up, retrieving a silver key to unlock the cuffs around Baekhyun’s fragile wrists. Baekhyun shuffled back into the corner of the room, arms wrapped around himself protectively, knowing very well that he couldn’t trust Jongdae now.

“I won’t harm you, dear. If I hurt you, he wouldn’t let me live another day. I don’t very much want to risk my life.” Jongdae pulled Baekhyun up to his feet – feeling the heat of Jongdae’s hands on him, he immediately tried to push away, fighting hard against his grip.

“Work with me here, Baekhyun. The clock is ticking.” Baekhyun wasn’t listening, thrashing around wildly in his arms, crying out for help.

“Chanyeol won’t be pleased, dear.” That was all it took for Baekhyun to stiffen in Jongdae’s hold.

“Wha-What—“

“Shush, I shouldn’t have said his name.” Jongdae sighed, eyes searching Baekhyun’s face for any sign of further protest. Before he could even blink, Jongdae had slid a needle into Baekhyun’s arm, watching his eyelashes flutter before falling unconscious yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think of the Prologue. I appreciate reading your opinions, those motivate me as well!


	3. Chapter 1

Another day was spent down in the basement, several colored tubes and wires connected to his body. The infusion brought Baekhyun down, instead of bringing him back to his senses. He was lying on a freezing mattress, without as much as a blanket covering his upper half. Baekhyun stirred unknowingly, mumbling incoherent words, his lips slightly pale and frozen to their core. Footsteps inched closer as the man lying on the mattress grew conscious of his surroundings by the second. The green haired man preferred to watch over his captive from a decent distance, his eyes following Baekhyun’s movements.

“We meet once again, darling.” A smirk edged its way onto his face, his red lips glistening through the darkness of the basement. A hand was carefully placed on the other’s pounding chest. The skin contact suddenly made Chanyeol feel warmth inside.

“Let’s forget all our past antics,” he whispered, hand still caressing Baekhyun’s heated skin.

“Let’s only focus ourselves on the future ahead of us.” Chanyeol retracted his hand, triggering the sudden heat to disappear into nothingness. Chanyeol bent forward, lips inching closer to Baekhyun’s ear.

“It has been four years without you, I do not understand how I’ve survived until this very day.” Chanyeol distanced himself, eyes gazing down at Baekhyun’s figure.

“Jongdae,.” Jongdae would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised at the sudden mention of his name. Chanyeol was aware he had been staring for a couple of minutes.

“Take care of Baekhyun. I expect him in the master bedroom in an hour.”

 

-

Memories are usually treasurable and unforgettable to many but this wasn’t the case for Baekhyun. These scars were indeed unforgettable – they were engraved in his skin. Memories should consist of joyful moments, but these memories were indestructible. The itching has worn off; he has used several tubes of prescribed ointments in the past years to get his skin back to how it should be. He’d been very insecure about his body for a very long time, a few therapy sessions having helped him cope with the tormented memories of the past. He has always believed that the past would haunt him in the future.

 

Baekhyun slowly awakened to excessively bright lighting, his current condition seeming to have worsened. He tried moving but his limbs failed him. He opened his mouth feebly, words unable to free themselves from his trapped tongue. A faint, sinister chuckle was heard throughout the eerie silence of the basement. Baekhyun lifted his head up in an instant.

“I sincerely hope you had a very nice sleep.” The familiar voice rang through his ears. Baekhyun noticed his presence, eyes widening at the memory of their earlier encounter. Baekhyun blinked his eyes rapidly, refusing to believe all of what was happening to him.

“W-where am—“ Baekhyun never received the opportunity to finish his sentence, Jongdae covering his mouth quickly. Baekhyun tried to lean back but Jongdae hissed, pulling Baekhyun forward harshly.

“Let’s wash you up and get you prepared, hm?” Baekhyun didn’t entirely comprehend what Jongdae had said, but when he started pulling at the thin material covering Baekhyun’s upper half, things suddenly made sense. Baekhyun shrieked, going limp and making it all that much difficult for Jongdae to pull his weight into a sitting position.

“Stop struggling, we’ve thirty minutes to get you ready. Come on,” Jongdae yanked Baekhyun up by his collar, shoving him forward. Baekhyun almost stumbled down in the process but managed to maintain his stance at the last second.

“The bathroom is located in the left corner, take all your clothes off. I’ll be there in a second.” Jongdae ordered. Baekhyun’s teeth clashed together, shivering as he took small steps in the direction Jongdae pointed towards. The temperature in the basement was awfully low and Baekhyun secured his arms around his small body, trying to warm his chilled skin.

He eventually reached the small, unorganized bathroom; the furniture was minimal, with a clean towel hanging off a rack. Baekhyun eyed the size of the bathtub – it wasn’t small, which in any other situation may have brought him a bit of excitement. He was reluctant to obey Jongdae’s orders, standing in the middle of the bathroom with his bare feet on the icy tiled floor. His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, eyes frantically roaming around the small room.

“You haven’t removed your clothes yet? This will be your first official warning, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun yelped at the sight of smoke filling the secluded room. His eyes stung in irritation, chest heaving as he stumbled onto the floor. Jongdae was wearing a secured gas mask, covering Baekhyun’s nose and mouth with another mask. Baekhyun fell onto his knees, secretly grateful but unwilling to let Jongdae know.

“Shall I get someone else to take these clothes off or are you capable of it yourself?” Baekhyun’s shoulders shook as he nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Good, you have ten minutes.” Baekhyun closed his eyes, wishing the smoke away as he removed the clothes he’d been wearing all day, while Jongdae set the bath up. The door leading back to the basement was left open, giving Baekhyun the opportunity to breath fresh air.

“Hurry up, will you?” Baekhyun bit his lip, resuming his pace. Jongdae wasn’t very patient and he knew Chanyeol wasn’t either. He pulled Baekhyun up, tearing his shirt open as his pants were already off, pushing Baekhyun over to the bathtub and commanding him to get inside. Baekhyun pulled his knees up to his chin, making himself even smaller. Jongdae doesn’t waste any second, scrubbing Baekhyun with a washcloth, he was harshly rubbing as his skin grew chafed and sore. Jongdae tried to access every inch of skin but Baekhyun was hesitant to display his most private parts to someone he knew he could not trust now. Jongdae thrusted a white towel towards him, gesturing for him to dry his body.

“You’ll be expected to wear these.” A clean set of clothes was handed over to him, along with a long golden robe.

“Cover yourself nicely.” Baekhyun waited until Jongdae left the bathroom to quickly dry himself up and pull on the clothes he had received. Lastly, he fastened the robe around his waist. He left the bathroom quickly afterwards, unwilling to trigger another one of Jongdae’s tantrums.

“Great, you’re dressed. He will be delighted to see you.” Baekhyun recalled having heard his name before he’d passed out earlier, taking a step back in terror.

“I-I won’t-“

“That’s not your decision, dear.” Baekhyun spun around, trying to make a run for it but was yanked back by Jongdae.

“That’s the wrong direction. Let’s take you to your lover.” Baekhyun shook his head frantically, eyes burning with tears. He was pulled into a hallway and dragged up a staircase that echoed with the sound of their feet.

“He’s very eager to meet you once again.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun didn’t say a thing, knowing if he opened his mouth, he would break down in tears. They halted in front of a mahogany door, where Jongdae lifted his hand up, about to knock until Baekhyun stopped him.

“Is he really—“ Baekhyun was incapable of finishing his sentence when he heard that familiar voice, one he hoped he would never have to hear again.

“Come in, darling.” Jongdae patted Baekhyun on the shoulder, his voice dropping to a whisper.

“Good luck, you’ll certainly need it.”

-

Memories suffocated his mind as he pressed himself to the wall, eyes raking over his former lover’s figure. The dread of being in the same space as him was overwhelming, causing him to drop to his knees. Chanyeol stood resolute in all of his power, his eyes darkening as he noticed Baekhyun’s expression. Baekhyun lowered his head, unwilling to gaze into his eyes, his robe sliding off his shoulder.

“Lift your head up.” Baekhyun surprised himself as he immediately did what his former lover asked.

“That’s much better.” Chanyeol edged forward, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s hunched form.

“You do remember our agreement, don’t you?” Baekhyun became rigid as he recalled a faint memory of a shattered promise. Chanyeol furrowed his brows, dissatisfied. “Answer me.”

Baekhyun nodded his head slowly, eyes wide with fear.

“With words, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun swallows the obvious lump at the demanding tone the elder was using.

“I- yes…”

“I promised I would come back for you.” Baekhyun recoiled instantly, pressing himself against the wall. This is impossible, Baekhyun thought as he kept his panicked stare on his former lover.

 

“I’ve never left you.You were the one who was determined to leave my side.” Baekhyun shook his head frantically in denial of Chanyeol’s words, whimpering slowly.

“I’ve been watching you from afar, darling. You haven’t been very obedient.”

Baekhyun stammered incomprehensibly. “H-How are you still-“

“Alive? That’s a good question, isn’t it?” Chanyeol started pacing around the room, giving a wicked flash of his teeth in what was supposed to be a smile.

“It’s simple. I never died in the first place.” Baekhyun’s mind began spinning – he began getting visions of the day he’d left his former lover behind in a burning building. He was constantly reminded of that day, always haunted by nightmares of the flames. Chanyeol walked over to Baekhyun and crouched down.

“You tried escaping. I’ve witnessed it. The actual question is… would you do it all over again?”

“Would you… escape?” Chanyeol questioned, eyes piercing through Baekhyun maliciously.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Smugjong (aff)


	4. Chapter 2

It used to be his shelter, his haven. The only place he could think of when he was deprived of a loving partner. Everything turned out well for him back then; their relationship had its advantages and disadvantages. But Baekhyun was too invested to be able to leave and now he was being held captive in his former lover’s master bedroom. He’d been very attached in the past but he had forced himself to leave, to willingly escape all the torture he had endured on a daily basis. It must’ve been his downfall, his misfortune, because now he was back at the place where it had all started.

 

Baekhyun was hyperventilating, struggling to breathe, to form a proper sentence as he was whisked out of his slumber. He had been injected with an unknown substance that had put him to sleep immediately. His panting grew more frenzied by the second, leaving him to drown in his own perspiration. He was lying on an unprepared bed, the sheets crumbled on the ground. He wasn’t wearing anything but an oversized white shirt, his private parts exposed between his spread legs. Baekhyun pulled his legs together and tugged at the end of the shirt, trying to cover as much as possible. The sound of his own breath echoed through the empty room, silencing him further as he frantically checked the room for another soul.

 

“You’ve finally awoken.” Those were the first words his ears were met with after calming down. Baekhyun strained his neck, trying to lift his head to see who was talking to him. However, deep down, he knew he could recognize that voice no matter how many months or years they’d been separated. It had left a deep scar in his mind and it still made him shake as his former lover approached him.

 

“How do you feel, love?” Baekhyun kept silent -- he wasn’t cooperating with the devil. Chanyeol was a masked beauty, but an unfaithful and selfish one. The overprotective aura Chanyeol was emitting overwhelmed to the point of being unbearable. His longing stare burned through Baekhyun’s skin, pinning him down.

 

“Does it hurt anywhere?” Baekhyun was determined to stay silent and disregard any questions. It might have been risky, but he didn’t want to be here and certainly wasn’t going to cooperate. Chanyeol reached out to touch him but Baekhyun dodged it quickly, avoiding his burning touch. Chanyeol retracted his hand, face scarily unreadable.

 

“Seems as if your medicine isn’t working as it should be.” Baekhyun shuddered at the dominant tone the elder is used with him; he opened his mouth in protest but closed it right after.

 

“I’ll use another alternative then.” The man held his gaze, eyes not wavering once. Baekhyun swallowed – he was familiar with Chanyeol and knew he shouldn’t have shown an ounce of weakness in front of him. Chanyeol stepped back, eyes still focused on Baekhyun.

 

“You tried it once and you succeeded. You can try one more time but you will fail.” Baekhyun quivered at the hidden message that lurked between his words. His mind whirled as he tried to process the madness around him.

 

“You better keep your little plump ass on the mattress.” Chanyeol instructed as he spun around and walked out of the room, steps steady and resolute. Baekhyun inhaled sharply, his face boiling, his entire body aflame. He turned his head to the side, eyes stopping on the empty tubes lying on the bedside table. He knows staying here will be dread but he can’t risk trying to leave either. He might be familiar with the building and its corridors but there are still people out there who will undeniably recognize him as Chanyeol’s long lost captive.

 

 

“Get on your knees and hurry.” A firm voice broke through the deafening silence. Baekhyun lurched forward, nearly falling off the edge of the bed. The footsteps grew closer as a hand curled around Baekhyun’s ankle, yanking him towards the source of the unknown voice.

 

“Wha-“ Baekhyun shrieked, his bottom feeling cold and extremely bare. His shirt had risen up, leaving him exposed to the eyes of the stranger.

 

“Listen, we don’t have time to chit chat, you hear me? You will follow the rules I set and do not test my non-existent patience.” Baekhyun tried kicking the man’s face but the sudden appearance of a knife in the man’s hand stopped him. Baekhyun stumbled back in fear, eyes widening at the sharp object.

 

“Good, get on your knees.” Baekhyun quickly did as he was told.

 

“Back to me.” The man ordered as Baekhyun turned around. Baekhyun clenched his teeth, concern and fear evident on his face.

 

“Stay still and don’t move.” Baekhyun trembled at the instruction, unable to make himself stop shaking.

 

“It’s going to hurt if you don’t cooperate.” HH H He tried, he really did but he failed miserably. A syringe was pushed between his shoulder blades, making him cry out in pain. Baekhyun jolted before tumbling forward, face falling into the white pillows.

 

“You should’ve listened.” The man, Kyungsoo, whispered lowly.

 

-

 

“Ah, you’ve done an excellent job, Kyungsoo. You’ll be rewarded soon.” Chanyeol complimented, eyes sparkling with dark intent as he inspected his lover lying on the bed, unconscious and unaware of the poisonous drug’s aftermath.

 

“Do me a favor and keep an eye on him. He might become a little uncontrollable when he awakens so alert me when needed.” Kyungsoo nodded, seated on a swivel chair across from Baekhyun’s bed. His facial expression is blank, perhaps the most dangerous person besides Chanyeol to leave with the boy. Chanyeol hurried out of the room, announcing the preparations for the awakening of his lover.

 

Kyungsoo held up the knife, grazing his finger against the sharp edge. He watched Baekhyun’s motionless body with great interest, eyes flickering over his exposed skin. His legs were covered with a blanket, his private parts not only display. Kyungsoo chuckled at the thought of Chanyeol leaving his lover naked in the presence of his finest serial killer. Kyungsoo could be trusted in every situation possible regarding Chanyeol’s safety, but the little one lying on the bed could be an exception.

 

There was slight movement in front of him. Kyungsoo barely shifted in response, his facial expression as blank as ever. Baekhyun seemed to be slowly regaining consciousness. Kyungsoo cocked his head to the side, partially uninterested but partially eager to witness how the drug affected Baekhyun’s mental condition.

 

“The fuck--“ Baekhyun cursed, eyes flickering to the cuff attached to his right ankle. Ah, that’s right – Kyungsoo had forgotten. Chanyeol had ordered Baekhyun to be secured to the bed. Kyungsoo watched in amusement as an entirely different person seemed to appear in front of him; he didn’t remember Baekhyun being so noisy. Baekhyun moved his leg up and down, rattling the cuff. He threw the irritating blanket off of him, apparently uncaring that his bottom was exposed for everybody to see. Kyungsoo smirked at the sight. It wasn’t his fault so he enjoyed the sight while he still could. The rattling of the cuffs against the bedframe grew louder, almost unbearable for Kyungsoo to listen to, leading him to finally speak up.

 

“You might as well bang your head against the wall, it’ll have a similar effect.” Baekhyun whipped his head in the direction of the unfamiliar voice. Baekhyun’s face showed confusion before suddenly warping into anger. Kyungsoo cocked a brow at Baekhyun’s mood change.

 

“What the fuck are you doing sitting there, acting all mighty? Take these off me!” Kyungsoo really wondered what that drug consisted of as he stood up, still carrying the knife in his hand.

 

“Calm down, princess. Nobody has time for your hissy fit.” Baekhyun gasped, eyebrows scrunching. His facial expression was perplexed by the situation but he overall looked unimpressed by whatever Kyungsoo had to say.

 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do.” Baekhyun said through clenched teeth, voice deathly low, hardly fazing Kyungsoo.

 

“Correct, but Chanyeol does. He won’t appreciate any of your hissy fits so tone it down.” Baekhyun seemed to register the familiar name, slowly but surely. He unexpectedly jumped up, his ankle was still attached to the bed, causing him to stumble over his own two feet.

 

“Clumsy.” Kyungsoo taunted, shaking his head. Baekhyun clenched his hands into fists.

 

“For somebody with such a loud mouth, you’re awfully small.” 

 

“My height has no correlation with the words coming out of my mouth.” Baekhyun eyed the knife Kyungsoo held to his side. However, his eyes didn’t reflect fear or any other emotion. He looked very confident for somebody that had been trembling hours earlier.

 

“A knife?” Baekhyun chuckled darkly, eyes rolling. “What are you planning to do with it? Cut me in pieces?”

 

“I might as well but I’d have to hide your sinful body well before Chanyeol realizes you’re missing again.” This took Baekhyun’s hatred for the petite man to a whole new level. He dashed forward, completely forgetting he was still attached to the bed. He slipped off the edge, head banging against the carpet. Baekhyun groaned, trying to lift his body off the floor as he glared up at the unaffected-looking Kyungsoo.

 

“I’m telling Chan-“

 

“He won’t believe anything you say, it’s just going to be a jumbled mess anyway. I’ll go get him before you manage to hurt yourself again.” Baekhyun scraped his nails against the carpet, frustration clearly visible as he lay there, unmoving. It didn’t take long for the door to open again, footsteps approaching. Baekhyun turned his head with some difficulty, whimpering.

 

“You should’ve called me sooner.”Chanyeol rushed towards his captive as Kyungsoo remained emotionless. Baekhyun roared at the sight of his former lover – he may not have been in the right state of mind but he knew he hated Chanyeol.

 

“You’ve the audacity to show your horrid face to me.” Baekhyun snarled. Chanyeol didn’t reply as he moved to unlock the cuffs around his ankles.

 

“I appreciate your work, Kyungsoo. You may leave now.” Kyungsoo nodded and turned around without sparing the withering boy on the floor a glance. Baekhyun sneered at the departure of the man, groaning in pain as his legs fell limply to the carpet. Chanyeol walked around, bending down to face Baekhyun and gently petting his tousled locks.

 

“How do you feel, darling?” Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, lifting his body up, knocking his head against Chanyeol’s chin before retreating underneath the bed. Chanyeol fell back, massaging his chin with his hand before taking hold of Baekhyun’s arms. Baekhyun shrieked as Chanyeol braced himself against his lover, cornering him on the bed. Their faces were inches apart as they stared at each other, eyes filled with regret, loathing and – perhaps – hidden adoration.

 

“Your plans to escape? Forget them. You belong here, beside me.” Baekhyun is caught in Chanyeol’s heated gaze before lurching forward, knocking them over. Baekhyun landed on top of Chanyeol, a wicked grin on his alluring face as he parted his lips to speak.

 

 

“We’ll see about that, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Smugjong (AFF)
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 3

_**2013, South-Korea.** _

  
The sound and scent of flames crackling shocked his drained body. His eyes stung deeply as he whipped his head to the side, the burning flames drawing closer as the seconds ticked by. Baekhyun was clawing the floor underneath him, body unwilling to cooperate. Baekhyun hung his head low as the flames continued to rise – the whole building was burning down. Baekhyun had received a demanding phone call earlier; Chanyeol had mentioned a special surprise that required his presence. Baekhyun wasn’t one to disobey easily, given that he was being watched at all times.  
   
It was a set-up.  
   
It had been a mistake on Baekhyun’s part to even consider stepping foot out of the castle he was imprisoned in. Chanyeol wouldn’t even let him go outside so why would he want to surprise him at a run-down building?  
   
Baekhyun was surprisingly calm considering all the flames surrounding him. He forced his eyes shut as his mind told him to run, to escape. But his heart was unexpectedly telling him to stay, to die and escape the suffering from the man who was supposed to be his lover. Baekhyun wasn’t one to follow his heart though. He heard the sound of a familiar laugh amidst the blazing fire, his eyes opening with difficulty. He was sweating all over, his clothes sticking to his skin as he tried scrambling up to find any fresh air. His legs almost gave out as he tried stepping forward, avoiding the burning flames. This must have been his ultimate destiny: this was his opportunity to leave the maniac he had come to know as Park Chanyeol. He could end this once and for all.  
   
He quickened his pace the instant his eyes caught a fierce brightness in the distance, the familiar voice he would leave behind whispering to him, warning him.  
   
“Should’ve known better, darling. We’ll meet again, eventually.” That was all Baekhyun caught before he escaped the increasing flames trailing after his every footstep.  
   
There was a shadow of promise lingering in his mind that was painful to bear – Chanyeol’s voice wouldn’t leave his head and he knew he would be haunted by what happened today for the rest of his life.  
   
He kept running, as one glimpse behind him might mean death.  
   
-

  
  _ **2017, South-Korea.**_

  
“Listen here.” Baekhyun said, eyes zeroing in on Chanyeol’s figure. “Years ago, you called me. Blinded me, demanded me to come over to a fucking deserted building… not entirely in the middle of nowhere, since you know I was able to escape. I’m still unable to comprehend what your true motive was. You were trying to get rid of me after torturing me all those years, right? Even after you always had me in the palm of your hand.” Baekhyun seethed, body trembling in anger as he finally released the pain of the last four years. Chanyeol stood calmly, gaze unwavering as he listened and looking seemingly unfazed. Baekhyun halted, as he perceived Chanyeol’s lack of reaction.  
   
“Ah, you’re finished? That’s great.” Baekhyun was convinced his former lover was inhuman. He stepped forward, closing the small distance between their heated bodies. Baekhyun raised his hand in rage but Chanyeol was faster, painfully gripping his fragile wrist.  
   
“You filthy basta—“ Chanyeol pushed  Baekhyun’s chest, causing him to stumble back against the wall.  
   
“You’ve become so reckless… I guess the drug has done its job.” Baekhyun sneered in response, pacing in front of Chanyeol, whose hands were casually pushed into his pockets. He tilted his head up when their chests pressed together again. His eyes were filled with hatred, lips sinfully red as he parted his lips to speak.  
   
“You’ve made me into this deceitful person… do I suit your tastes a bit better now?” A tantalizing smirk played at his lips. Chanyeol chuckled lowly, gaze falling down on his lover’s enticing features.  
   
“It certainly does. I missed your filthy mouth.” Chanyeol whispered, hand caressing Baekhyun’s cheek. His thumb inched towards the corner of his lover’s corrupted mouth, stroking the softness of his rose-petal lips. Baekhyun kept still, eyes solely focused on Chanyeol as the man pushed his thumb inside his lover’s mouth, parting Baekhyun’s lips easily. Baekhyun pushed his tongue out, letting it circle his finger as if drawing him in.  
   
“Have you missed this?” Baekhyun snarled, viciously sinking his teeth onto Chanyeol’s thumb. Chanyeol instantly removed his hand, eyes filling with an incomprehensible emotion.    
   
“I look forward to spending more time with you, darling.” Baekhyun scowled as Chanyeol retreated. “I have important things to discuss with you today. Settle in and Jongdae will fetch you in an hour or so.”  
   
Chanyeol spun around, ready to retreat to his office to give Baekhyun some time to calm down. He had important things to discuss with Kyungsoo as well. Baekhyun didn’t waste this chance to lunge at his former lover while his back was turned. But Chanyeol had always been prepared for unexpected and surprise attacks. He quickly grabbed the remote hanging off his belt and slammed on the red button. Baekhyun halted in his steps, a stream of electricity leaving him paralyzed and crying out from behind Chanyeol.  
   
“You still haven’t learned, have you?” Chanyeol sighed before the sound of his footsteps disappeared out the door. Baekhyun curled into a heap on the floor, his hair sticking to his forehead in clumps, grimacing as he touched his throat.  
   
“Mr. Byun, please stand up.” Baekhyun heard an unfamiliar female voice, tilting his head up to see a petite woman hastily entering the room. She knelt down besides Baekhyun, gently pressing her hand to his forehead.  
   
“Please be careful, Mr. Byun.” The woman helped him up but Baekhyun recoiled from her touch, eyeing her from a safe distance.  
   
“Who gave you permission to barge into my room?” Baekhyun questioned with a grimace. The woman seemed to be unbothered by Baekhyun’s tone, smiling serenely at him.  
   
“Mr. Park has granted me permission to enter his bedroom.” Baekhyun’s face darkened at the correction, as if he was being mocked.  
   
“That fucker!” Baekhyun cursed. He didn’t know what Chanyeol’s plans for him were but he was no longer weak and willing to be stepped on.  
   
“What are you here for then?” Baekhyun questioned in annoyance.  
   
“I’ve come to help you adapt to your surroundings.” Baekhyun eyed her up and down – she must really be ignorant to his past with Chanyeol if she thought he needed adapting.  
   
“I’m perfectly fine.”  
   
“It was Mr. Park’s order and I’m in no situation to disobey him, Mr. Byun.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes – Chanyeol really knew how to rile him up.  
   
“Listen here… I’m aware of my surroundings. It’s been years since I stepped foot in here but I don’t have amnesia and I know how this place works.” Baekhyun had no more patience for this – he wasn’t the fragile boy that Chanyeol used to control before. He was much stronger now.  
   
“Please call me Luna. Mr. Byun, these were my orders. If you do not want to cooperate, please approach Mr. Park with your concerns.”  
   
“If that will get you the fuck out of here, then I’ll do it.” Baekhyun snarled in impatience. He dashed out of the bedroom, Luna quiet behind him as if she knew her words wouldn’t be able to stop him. Baekhyun certainly didn’t have memory loss about his time with Chanyeol – the hallways beckoned to him, reminding him of all the pain that had taken place here.  
   
There were security guards surrounding the door of his room, their eyes are focused closely on Baekhyun who was visibly on edge around the unfamiliar men.  
   
“He hired fucking soldiers to make sure I wouldn’t escape… this is ridiculous.” Baekhyun shook his head, making sure to bring this up with Chanyeol later. He didn’t care if these guards followed him as long as he could find Chanyeol’s office.  
   
There are several other armed men marching around the hallway. Baekhyun wondered if they’d shoot him in the head if he asked nicely. If they refused, Baekhyun would just pull the trigger himself. He walked into a dead-end with one door; it had to be Chanyeol’s office since he could hear clear, familiar voices arguing. He didn’t bother knocking as he entered the room with his chin raised defiantly, emitting a certain fierceness Chanyeol had never seen before.  
   
“You thought you were slick, hm?”  Baekhyun started, ignoring Kyungsoo’s presence in the spacious room. “Telling strangers that I have amnesia or memory loss or something? Listen, you bastard, this shit might be a game for you since you tried to get rid of me all those years ago. But I won’t tolerate any of this if that’s what you’re expecting.”  
   
“I wasn’t expecting anything but for you to stay in your room, princess.” Baekhyun stared back, hardly surprised at Chanyeol’s answer. Kyungsoo sat back, clearly enjoying the scene in front of him.  
   
“Well, lower your expectations and don’t call me that nickname!” Baekhyun shrieked.  
   
“It’s what you are – you’re my princess. Kyungsoo, you’re dismissed for now. I’m sure you understand.” Kyungsoo stood up and walked to the door, glancing back once before leaving.  
   
“Why was he here?”  
   
“Ah, are you curious darling? Or perhaps jealous?”  
   
“What’s there to be jealous of?”  
   
“Exactly.” Chanyeol replied, smirking as he divided a stack of papers into two piles. “Be a good boy and sit down. We wouldn’t want you to harm yourself, would we?”  
   
“I’m here so you can get rid of that stupid woman who thinks she has to hold my hand everywhere.”  
   
“Ah, yes, you’ve finally met Luna. Isn’t she a sweetheart?” Baekhyun balls his hands into fists at the unnecessary pet name. “Don’t worry, you’ll always be my princess though.”  
   
“I swear, if you keep calling me princess…”  
   
“Luna will be your guide while you’re staying here.” Chanyeol interrupted, signing a few papers in front of him. Baekhyun frowned, confusion evident on his face.  
   
“Stay?” Baekhyun huffed.  
   
“For a lifetime, if that pleases you, princess.” Baekhyun grew rigid at the painful truth – he was trapped within these four walls again.  
   
“You’ve never assigned me a person like that before.”  
   
“You’ve been a little bit disobedient. Luna will help straighten you out.”  
   
“You, who forced me to behave this way, are trying to police me?”  
   
“There won’t be any changes. You have to deal with this decision.” Chanyeol pretended he didn’t hear Baekhyun’s argument, spreading his arms as if welcoming his former lover. “Let’s discuss some important things since you’ve already made yourself comfortable in my office.”  
Baekhyun was annoyed but took a seat, staying still to hear what Chanyeol had to say.  
   
“We’ve had a great past together.” Baekhyun scoffed at Chanyeol’s comment but chose not to respond. “I’ve been very reluctant to leave you alone or let you explore the outside world.”  
   
“You’ve just realized this?” Baekhyun retorted, eyes narrowing before shaking his head. “Unbelievable.”  
   
“You could’ve escaped, darling.”  
   
“Yeah, something I managed to do anyways.” Baekhyun stated, eyes shooting daggers at his former lover’s face, irritated about how attractive he still was after all this time.  
   
“We wouldn’t want it to happen again so I’ve come to a conclusion.” Chanyeol awarded Baekhyun a malicious smile, eyes filled with pleasant tranquility while Baekhyun’s gaze was filled with obvious repulsion.  
   
“It was easy for me to leave your bedroom, it won’t be difficult to leave this place again.”  
   
“That’s what you think, darling. Besides, you won’t want to leave after hearing my proposition.” Baekhyun fidgeted in his seat, trying to prepare himself for what Chanyeol had to say next.  
   
“Let’s visit Tokyo, where it had all started.” Baekhyun became rigid, eyes widening as he took in Chanyeol’s despicable facial expression. “Everything had been a beautiful fairytale back then. I want to relive those days.”  
   
“You couldn’t be more wrong… our days back then were a nightmare. What are you up to, Park?”  
   
“I’m always up to no good, aren’t I?” Chanyeol said, grin widening as he gazed at the suspicion in his lover’s expression.      
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Smugjong
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated, they motivate me a lot!


	6. Chapter 4

Colors fade away, turning into a somber gray tint. The stone walls are painfully familiar and have been engraved in his mind for months. The metropolitan city has lost its meaningful power. Baekhyun hasn’t said anything in hours, their little trip to Tokyo has caused a deafening silence to settle in between the men.

 

Chanyeol wouldn’t showcase his displeasing emotions to his former lover as he sat on edge beside him. Everything would fall into place in time, his little darling would learn to please, obey and adore. Their unknown destination wasn’t far anymore, Chanyeol called up Jongdae as the vehicle suddenly halted.

 

“Mr. Park, we’ve arrived.” Chanyeol glances through the dark tinted window, it’s not the address Jongdae has previously sent.

 

“This is the wrong place, check your navigation before I decide to dismiss you on the spot.” Hesitation brews in the front of the spacious vehicle as the driver contemplates his options quickly. Chanyeol doesn’t appreciate the silence nor the reluctance as he leaves the vehicle swiftly, leaving Baekhyun in the backseat.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Baekhyun spews as he opens the door, leaving the warmth of the vehicle. He quickens his pace as he sees Chanyeol rounding the corner.

 

“He has always been impatient,”Baekhyun grits through his teeth, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He follows Chanyeol’s steps into a deserted alley. The frizzling wind brushes against his heated skin as he halts beside Chanyeol, head snapping up to a seemingly unlocked metallic door.

 

“Stay beside me, keep your mouth shut and behave or else there will be consequences.” Baekhyun chuckles, eyes settling on Chanyeol for a moment.

 

“That’s impossible but I’ll try- For you,” Baekhyun said mockingly, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Chanyeol doesn’t amuse Baekhyun further as he pushes the heavy metallic door open, eyes swallowing the sudden darkness.

 

“Are we about to play hide and seek? This is thrilling,” Baekhyun whispers, tone mischievous. Chanyeol elbows him in the pit of his stomach, kindly shutting Baekhyun up.

 

“Fucke-“ Baekhyun grunts but it blends away in the overpowering noise of gunshots going off in the distance. Chanyeol instantly pushes Baekhyun to kneel down behind him.

 

“The couple of the century is back,” The lights turn on in an instant, the place is filled with familiar faces. Chanyeol’s face isn’t all too friendly as he glances around the basement. Baekhyun stands back up, eyes furious as he eyes each of the men standing in the middle.

 

“I remember all of you terrible fucks, all of you still work for this insane man?”

 

“Your vocabulary is awfully short of appropriate words. I’ll have to alert Luna about that,”

 

“Well, tell your men they’d been terrible fucks, it hadn’t been a pleasure sleeping with the majority of them.” Chanyeol eyes Baekhyun with resentment, eyes observing Baekhyun’s facial expression.

 

“That’s right, _darling_. These useless people you call your men forced me to sleep around with them. I wasn’t entirely yours, I’ve never been entirely yours.” Chanyeol directs his gaze back to the center of the basement as his eyes rake the faces of the men working for him.

 

“Way to ruin the mood, Baekhyun.” Jongdae pipes up from the side. Baekhyun smiles wickedly at the terrified facial expressions he’s met with.

 

“Who exactly, do you remember any of their faces?” Chanyeol grits, hands clenching at his side.

 

“I might, I might not.”

 

“I might shoot all of them if you don’t answer correctly, darling.”

 

“Even better, I’ve no idea who they’re anymore, finish all of them.” Jongdae shakes his head, alarming.

 

“They decided to throw you a little welcoming party and that’s how you repay them, Baekhyun?” Jongdae questions, Baekhyun tortures them even further as he opens his mouth a second time.

 

“Yeah, I guess it’s payback time ya’ know?”

 

“That’s one way to put it,” Jongdae shuffles forward, Chanyeol keeps his stance as his eyes travel the circle of men in charge of the missions. Baekhyun’s fingertips graze the heated skin on Chanyeol’s arm, partly distracting the man as he turns his head to the side, gazing thoughtfully at his former lover.

 

“Were you speaking the truth or are you hell-bent on provoking me?” Baekhyun dips his head in Chanyeol’s shoulders, sensing the familiar scent there.

 

“Why would I lie to you, you would surely teach me a lesson or two.” Chanyeol hums approvingly, until he recalls that there are traitors between them.

 

“I should get rid of whoever acted upon their nasty thoughts and set their filthy hands on your skin.” Baekhyun nods, agreeing with whatever Chanyeol is babbling about.

 

“Wait-“ Jinhwan shouts, in the silence of the evening. He stiffens as he realizes he was the only one who spoke up which became evidently suspicious. Chanyeol’s intense gaze travels to the source of the voice, he silently beckons Jinhwan to walk over to him with his finger. Jinhwan rigids at the gesture, he knows Chanyeol isn’t one to be patient so he does as his boss wants. The moment Jinhwan halts before them, he knows he won’t survive, nothing could basically save him now.

 

“I don’t get my hands dirty, I’ve people to do that for me.” Jinhwan swallows the lump in his throat, as drips of sweat fall down his forehead.

 

“Kyungsoo, I’ve a volunteer for you. You can practice your newly improved procedure on him.” Chanyeol announces, face stoic. Baekhyun doesn’t feel an ounce of regret as he sees Kyungsoo retreating from a dark corner with a sharp blade grasped in his left hand. Chanyeol doesn’t bat an eye as he spins on his heels and walks out the basement. Baekhyun gives Jinhwan a brief glance.

 

“Let’s hope Kyungsoo won’t hurt you a tad too much,” Baekhyun diverts his gaze to Kyungsoo.

 

“Be sure to torture him.” Baekhyun winked once before retreating.

 

-

 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t very fond of the idea that he might’ve spared some of his men, it doesn’t sit very well with him but Baekhyun seemed to be satisfied with the fact that one of them would only be tortured to death for the meanwhile. They were back on the road, this time with the destination of Chanyeol’s penthouse in their mind. Chanyeol hasn’t spoken a word during the thirty minute drive to a more expensive area in Tokyo, Baekhyun had been huffing as the silence felt overwhelming.

 

Baekhyun had never been inside his penthouse before, he wasn’t about to throw any compliments at Chanyeol’s face but it was a nice sight, he might’ve good taste after all. Baekhyun planted himself on a leather couch in the open living room. The windows gave them the beautiful sight of Tokyo’s enormous skyline. He kept his eyes on the buildings outside. Chanyeol walked in, clad in a crimson red bathrobe, Baekhyun eyed his former lover, Chanyeol noticed and smirked boldly.

 

“Enjoying your view?” Baekhyun smiled harmlessly, eyes traveling back to the window on his right side.

 

“Yeah, quite a bit actually.” Chanyeol snorted, eyeing the buildings outside as a thought popped into his mind.

 

“Do you remember when we used to have dinner on the roof of a certain skyscraper?”

 

 

“The Opera City Tower? Yeah, I remember. I wasn’t very wise back then, I was easily influenced by anything you said, unfortunately it was all a trap. A lie inside a lie.”

 

“There might have been certain occasions when I’ve lied to achieve what I wanted in the end but trust me, the love I’d for you was sincere.”

 

“Should I actually believe whatever nonsense you’re spitting right now? Like I just said, a lie inside a lie.”

 

“I shall bring you back to that tower, it might trigger your genuine emotions.” Baekhyun clutches the leather, fingers gripping the fabric tightly.

 

“That won’t help with shit, I’d developed a rather great career for myself here in Tokyo, away from your deluded self but here you are, getting yourself involved in my life, again.”

 

“The thing is, Baekhyun. I’ve always been in your life, ever since I met you, even after the fire erupted in the warehouse and you thought you’d escaped successfully.”

 

“I did escape,”

 

“Listen to me, I said successfully. Jongdae was a colleague of yours, doesn’t he work for me as well though?” Baekhyun clenches his teeth together, head feeling awfully heavy as he braces himself, trying to stay calm.

 

“Do not test me, you’ve no idea what I might be capable of now.” Baekhyun hisses.

 

“That’s it, Baekhyun. I do know, you’re my lover after all.”


End file.
